Así sea en un sueño
by charlottealighieri
Summary: Mr. Gold va en busca de Bae acompañado por Emma y Henry. Para llegar a donde se encuentra su hijo, debe tomar un avión y soportar una hora de viaje hasta llegar su destino ¿Que pensará mientras está a mil pies de alturas, lejos de Storybrooke?


**Es el primer Rumbelle que escribo y espero haberlo hecho bien. Esta historia transcurre en el episodio 2X13, es solo mi visión de lo que pasará por la mente de Gold en este episodio.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales pertenecen al universo de Once Upon a Time. Annie por otro lado si es producto de mi imaginación. **

**Quería**** agradecerle a Emma Cofer por su valiosa ayuda :)**

* * *

**Así sea en un sueño**

El bullicioso aeropuerto me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Sentía como si alguien escudriñara en mi cerebro, si no fuese porque estábamos lejos de Fairyland y de Storybrooke apostaría a que alguien en realidad lo estaba haciendo.

Pero el dolor no era solo en mi cabeza, mi pierna empezaba a dolerme más de lo debido, el pecho lo sentía pesado al respirar y sentía una opresión en la zona del corazón. Tenía ganas de colocarme bajo una maldición del sueño para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero no podía hacerlo; Primero porque no podía practicar magia fuera de Storybrooke, segundo no tiraría todo el esfuerzo para encontrar a Bae en saco roto y tercero, no tendría a nadie que me despertara…

No habíamos conseguido puestos continuos en ese aparatoso avión, en primera clase solo habían dos asientos continuos así que Emma y Henry se sentaron en la fila frente a mí, de momento iba solo.

De lo que iba del viaje no me había gustado nada, el ruido era insoportable, era inaudito ver a la gente corriendo de un lado al otro casi atropellándose mutuamente, no había ningún contacto visual entre ellos, parecían maquinas.

El viaje en avión duraría una hora, tendría una hora para recordar mis desgracias, para sentir el dolor en carne viva, para idear una venganza con la que soñaba pero que no podría ejecutar, mentira, si podía tener mi venganza, las cosas entre ese pirata y yo no habían llegado al punto final.

—¿Aún con el dolor de cabeza? — preguntó Emma preocupada o eso parecía.

Asentí mientras me acariciaba una sien tratando de calmar el dolor, con una simple poción podía quitarme este dolor pero aquí tenia que valerme sin magia.

—Mire, estos calmantes le ayudarán con el dolor, pero es posible que sienta sueño— dijo Emma sacando de su chaqueta una caja de calmantes color verde.

Nadie da gratis nada, en especial un favor. Espero que este no sea un plan en mi contra...

—Así que me despertará cuando aterricemos si sabe lo que le conviene.

—Ahora no está en posición de ser tosco conmigo, aunque la idea de dejarlo solo en un aeropuerto suena muy apetecible, voy a cumplir mi parte del trato — ella tomó una botella de agua que estaba en su puesto y me dio la caja de calmantes —. Con una tableta basta, si se duerme lo despertaré cuando vayamos aterrizar.

Emma volvió con Henry, tomé la pequeña tableta y esperé a que hiciera efecto, al parecer podía dormir sin la maldición después de todo.

Miré por la pequeña ventana la actividad del aeropuerto, los autos con el equipaje iban de un lado al otro y gente con audífonos inmensos caminaban por la pista. Personas por todas partes y no sabía el nombre de ninguno de ellos, me sentía incómodo, había visto las mismas caras durante 28 años y el estar acá me hacía sentir como un pez fuera del agua, bueno más bien un cocodrilo.

Una azafata interrumpió mi vigilia —Annie siéntate acá por favor—la mujer acomodó a la niña en el asiento a mi izquierda y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad—. El avión no demora en despegar, vendré seguido para saber si necesitas algo.

La pequeña me miró y con su aguada voz me preguntó —Disculpe señor ¿me dejaría hacerme en su puesto? Es que me gusta ver las nubes cerquita.

La azafata me miró un instante y con una sonrisa parecía disculparse por el atrevimiento de la niña, no le vi problema el cambiarme de silla si eso me evitaba tener la mirada de la niña en mi dirección durante todo el trayecto.

—Si no hay ningún problema, podemos cambiar de lugar— le dije.

—Gracias— respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Así lo hicimos, ella se sentó cerca a la ventana y yo cerca al pasillo, Emma y Henry me seguían mirando, más bien, vigilando.

La azafata se retiró y empezaron a informar que el avión despegaría pronto, por lo que pedían que la gente se preparara.

Otra azafata se colocó en frente para explicar las medidas de seguridad y lo que se debía hacer en caso de emergencia. En caso de que este aparato se dañara, lo último que haría sería ponerme una mascarilla de oxígeno, de inmediato utilizaría magia, si Henry y Emma estuviesen cerca en ese momento también los ayudaría, si no… pues sería una gran pérdida para los dos idiotas.

La niña estaba mirando por la ventanilla, empecé a detallarla mientras terminaban de dar las instrucciones, era blanca, tenía el cabello corto de color rubio y sus ojos si mal no recuerdo eran pardos; Iba vestida con suéter purpura, unos vaqueros y zapatillas de color rosa, llevaba una maleta del mismo color que las zapatillas y atada a ella una bufanda. Por lo que veía y podía deducir, tenía entr años de edad.

Genial, iba a pasar una hora con una niña que bien podría pasar como hija de cualquier princesa de Fairyland. Rogué que no se moviera ni alterara mi genio, lo mejor era dormirme pronto, saqué de nuevo la caja de analgésicos y tomé otro, ojalá hiciera efecto pronto.

El avión empezó a moverse y Henry en un momento se giró y me sonrió subiendo el pulgar ¿por qué haría eso? Era un niño y ellos hacen cosas raras, no le presté atención y me abroché el cinturón.

Un sonido como el de un taladro se fue intensificando poco a poco, el avión empezó a moverse lentamente, era como andar en auto. Dimos vuelta por toda la pista y en un punto el avión se detuvo un instante, esto no estaba tan mal, aparte del ruido no era nada distinto a la sensación de ir en auto.

En un segundo sentí como acelerábamos y andamos a gran velocidad por la pista, sentí una enorme presión como si tuviese una pared de concreto aplastándome contra el piso. Pero eso no fue todo, el avión dejó de tocar el suelo y en ese momento sentí un vacío como el que se sentía cuando se arrancaba un corazón o así decían que se sentía los pocos que sobrevivían, la próxima vez que lo hiciera iba ser más condescendiente.

Cerré los ojos, la sensación de vacío no se iba y ya íbamos volando, si así iba ser toda la hora de vuelo, preferiría que el armatoste se fuera a pique de inmediato. Me agarré firmemente de la silla, estaba empezando a tener dificultad con la respiración, los oídos se me taparon y empecé a sentir frío por todo el cuerpo.

Fue en un momento cuando sentí una leve presión en mi mano derecha, la pequeña a mi lado me tomaba de la mano y me decía algo que no podía identificar bien.

No dejé de aferrarme al asiento hasta que poco a poco empezó a disminuir el ruido, la presión bajo y el avión se estabilizó. El capitán avisó que habíamos pasado por una turbulencia pero que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones. La pequeña no me soltó hasta que la miré, me sonrió juguetonamente

—Es la primera vez que sube en un avión ¿cierto?

Una niña se estaba burlando de mí, que insólito.

—¿Vuelvas mucho acaso? —le pregunté.

—Sí, mi papá vive en Portland y mi mamá en Nueva York, viajo cada vez que tengo vacaciones.

—Que bien, ya estás acostumbrada— respondí secamente buscando terminar la conversación, lo que menos quería en este momento era hablar con una mocosa, pero al parecer ella quería seguir hablando.

—Ah sí, me asusté mucho la primera vez pero mi papá me tomó de la mano y eso me tranquilizó.Por eso le tomé de la mano, es que parecía muy asustado.

—No estaba asustado, solo incómodo— dije tratando de justificarme. Antes muerto que confesar el miedo a una niña de 7 años.

Al instante llegó Henry ¿Cómo podía caminar con este aparato en el aire?

—¿Cómo está señor Gold?

—Bien.

Bien si dejamos a un lado el dolor y la sensación de vacío, además de tener a un niña sabionda a mi derecha.

—También me dio miedo el despegue, pero es muy cool ver las nubes— compartió el niño.

Era cierto, este también era su primer viaje en avión, al parecer él lo estaba manejando mejor que yo. Giré para ver por la ventana, era agradable la vista, pero prefería no ver el cielo azul rodeándonos.

Henry se fue y la azafata llegó con comida ¿comer en estos momentos, en serio? Ambos rechazamos la comida, acepté agua y la niña pidió una gaseosa. Los medicamentos no estaban haciendo efecto y el dolor me desesperaba, empezaba a sentir estrés.

La pequeña estaba muy callada y eso no era común en un niño de su edad. Miré que estaba haciendo, bajó la bandeja del asiento, abrió su maleta y empezó a sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz. El vistoso cuaderno rosado tenía la imagen de seis mujeres en vestido de gala que sonreían ampliamente, una me llamó la atención, era castaña y llevaba puesto un vestido dorado, posaba con una rosa en su mano.

Se percató que yo estaba mirándola y arrimó el cuaderno hacia mí.

—¿Le gusta alguna princesa? Si quiere puede elegir una favorita,—ella empezó a señalar de derecha a izquierda cada muñeca — esta es Cenicienta, Blancanieves, Aurora, Belle y Ariel.

Los dibujos no se alejaban mucho de la realidad, bueno de mi realidad. Todas se asemejaban excepto una…

—Puede elegir a cualquiera excepto a Belle porque esa es mi favorita— dijo apuntando fuertemente contra la muñeca.

—Entonces no puedo elegir a cualquiera— le hice caer en el error.

El solo ver ese dibujo los recuerdos empezaban asomarse por mi mente. Sentí de nuevo un vacío cuando el avión se movió, si no ocupaba la mente o me dormía, iba a trasbocar.

Ahora si quería hablar con ella. —¿Por qué elegiste a Belle? — le pregunté tratando de calmarme.

—Porque ella lee mucho como yo y su vestido es muy bonito y porque golpea a Gaston.

—Momento ¿golpea a Gaston? Ella no lo golpeó

—No pero la bestia si, lo hizo para defenderla.

Vaya la historia tenia otra versión, me gustaba, desearía ver a Belle intentando darle en la cara a ese idiota de Gaston. Pero si lo hiciera, esa no seria la Belle que conozco, no, ella era compasiva, protectora, no dañaría a nadie por ningún motivo y si lo tuviera tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Has visto la película de Disney? — preguntó de improvisto la niña.

Negué con la cabeza. No lo había hecho, no había sido capaz de leer esa historia, bueno mi historia, perdón, nuestra historia.

—Pues estás mal— me dijo negando con la cabeza y levantando las cejas como signo de desaprobación.

Estos niños eran más atrevidos a como yo recordaba, el respeto a los mayores existía en mi época.

La niña sacó otro libro de su maletín, era grande y se veía pesado, la portada era azul con dibujos animados encima, por ahí alcancé a distinguir una alfombra mágica y a un títere de madera.

—No es lo mismo que ver la película, pero esto servirá

Con gran habilidad pasó las páginas con rapidez y se detuvo en el punto exacto donde empezaba el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia.

Dibujos a todo color conformaban la escena de la Bella y la Bestia sentados leyendo juntos frente a la chimenea, mientras, desde la puerta espiaban un plumero, un candelabro, un reloj, una tetera y una taza astillada…

—Esos son los amigos de Belle y la Bestia, ellos le ayudan a conquistarla.

¿Conquistarla? Yo no la conquisté, no sé cómo pasó, solo sé que ella vio algo en mí en lo más profundo, debajo de toda esta coraza que formé cuando me hice el señor Oscuro.

Ella cambió la página, la escena era un baile. Había asistido a tantos en mi existencia y no había disfrutado de ninguno en realidad y en ninguno me había invitado.

La Bestia aferraba por la cintura a la chica, era como si no quisiera dejarla ir, como si temiera que se fuera de su lado en cualquier momento. Ella lo tocaba sin rastro de miedo en su rostro, antes le sonreía y lo veía con ojos de amor, en el dibujo sus ojos eran pardos, mi Bella tenía los ojos azules pero la expresión de amor era la misma.

Un baile… ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió algo así? ¿Por qué no le di todo lo que merecía? Solo le di una rosa y no era exactamente una rosa, le di problemas, le di desgracias, le hice daño de todas las maneras posibles; Ella en cambio me dio luz, me dio lo más valioso que he tenido aparte de Bae, me dio su amor.

Ahora ya no lo tenía, no tenía su luz, sus ojos mirándome con veneración, su agradable tacto, no tenía ni la taza astillada… no tenía su amor.

Ella no se merecía algo así, ella merecía esta otra historia, ésta en la que la bestia con el beso del verdadero amor se convertía en un príncipe. Yo estaba lejos de eso, tampoco era que quería ser príncipe, ya basta con los que hay en Storybrooke, pero no soy la clase de hombre fácil de amar que ella necesita.

Los parpados empezaron a pesarme, ya estaba haciendo efecto el calmante, a buena hora porque la niña continuaba su discurso sobre princesas y castillos y no quería seguir escuchando una historia tan antigua.

—Bueno ya me quedó claro por qué te gusta, si me permites quiero dormir un rato.

Annie asintió y siguió con sus cosas. Me acomodé en la silla, desabroché el cinturón, deposité a un lado el bastón y me dejé llevar por el cansancio y los somníferos.

Todos mis sentidos se cegaron, me sentía casi en el aire. Me gustaría estar en este estado durante un buen tiempo, creo que voy a estarlo por un buen tiempo hasta que mi mente me muestre que todo lo que pasó era mentira.

—Despierta— me ordenaban…

Reconocí su voz, pero no podía ser ella… bueno, si podía ser ella porque estaba soñando ¿no?

—Despierta, solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que termine el viaje.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba viajando? Ah verdad, estoy soñando. Empecé a dudar ¿Valdría la pena ver su rostro unos minutos y luego despertarme en la dura realidad? ¡Qué diablos! si lo valía.

Ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo sonriéndome. Belle estaba en pie a mi lado, vestía de rosa y llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante lazo del mismo color que su vestido.

—Vamos, ya tengo la chimenea encendida y el té está servido.

—¿Quieres tomar té conmigo? —le pregunté aun incrédulo por lo que me acababa de decir.

—Claro, tomamos el té todas las tardes, como siempre — dijo frunciendo el ceño pero aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, es cierto— dije asintiendo aun esperando que esta Belle de mi sueño se convirtiese en la real.

—¿Tienes algo? ¿Te sientes mal? — me preguntó frunciendo el ceño ¿acaso me veía tan mal?

No me sentía mal, estaba preocupado, tenía la conciencia divida, una parte estaba impaciente esperando a que de un momento a otro se repitiera la terrible escena del hospital, la otra parte quería abrazarla para nunca más dejarla ir.

Belle se acercó y se inclinó para colocar su delicada mano en mi frente. Tener su bello rostro a unos pocos centímetros hizo silenciar todas mis dudas, me aventuré y capturé sus labios con los míos. Este era el momento en que ella tendría que salir corriendo, pero algo me decía que no lo iba ser.

No hubo ninguna muestra de rechazo por su parte, en vez de eso enmarcó mi rostro con sus suaves manos y abrió la boca para mí, deslicé lentamente mi lengua entre sus labios suaves para profundizar el beso. Sus manos abandonaron mi cara para hundirse en mi pelo, eso hizo que mi corazón se sobresaltara, empecé a sentir ráfagas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo cada vez que ella movía sus finos dedos en mi cuero cabelludo.

Era mi turno para devolverle sus caricias, extendí las manos para envolver un puñado de sus rizos, un gemido se escapó de sus labios, ella se movió hacia adelante empujándome hasta dejarme sentado en la cama. Belle se acomodó sobre mí sin dejar ningún tramo de piel huérfana de tacto. Rompí el beso primero y hundí mi cara en su cuello, me obligué a detenerme y a calmarme para recuperarme un poco de todas las sensaciones, ella soltó un quejido signo de que no le gustaba, quería reciprocidad; pasaron unos segundos cuando volví a mi labor de amarla con todas mis fuerzas, besé los recónditos de piel que tenía a mi alcance, la sentí temblar mientras se aferraba a mí.

Esta era mi Bella, mía enteramente. Sería un canalla si dejara que una joven tan bella y única pasara sus años a mi lado; siempre he sido el villano de los cuentos, creo que esto me hace aún más malvado, pero en este momento no me importa serlo.

Quiero cambiar el rumbo, quiero cambiar esta situación de infierno. Ahora quiero que me ame libremente, quiero que me regale su sonrisa todos los días, que se sonroje cada vez que le digo un te amo, que me lea cualquiera de esos libros pesados y viejos que atesora. Ahora acepto su amor sin condición alguna ¿Por qué tuve que esperar que todo esto pasase para al final aceptar lo que ella desde el principio me ofrecía?

Besé los labios de esta bella mujer y la aprisioné con mayor fuerza, podía hacerle daño pero tenía que ser egoísta en esta ocasión, me estaba aferrando a ella como el perdido que se aferra a la luz entre las tinieblas. Podía sentir cada curva y movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía la presión en mis pantalones y ella también lo hacía y la encontré gimiendo contra mi boca mientras poco a poco se movía hacia delante aferrándose más a mí, por el movimiento su vestido empezó a subirse y a dejar sus piernas contorneadas al aire.

Con una mano recorrí la piel que salía a la luz y con la otra busqué por su espalda botones o un lazo que me dejaran quitarle el vestido, encontré una fila de botones que, como si fuera magia, con el simple tacto se desvanecían en mis dedos y dejaban surcos de piel descubiertos, logré dejar su espalda desnuda y ahora con ambas manos tuve total libertad de tocarla como deseaba.

Por su parte, Belle alejó sus manos de mi pelo y con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a recorrer a través de la camisa mi pecho; me imitó ya que empezó a buscar la forma de desvestirme, lo consiguió, desabrochó la camisa y deslizó sus tibias manos lentamente. Pero no le bastó solo tenerme desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con un movimiento decidido buscó la hebilla de mi pantalón y empezó la tarea de deshacerse de ella.

Me faltaba el aire y a ella también, junté su frente con la mía mientras nos recuperábamos un poco; verla alterada, con los labios hinchados y tratando de continuar su labor con mis pantalones me hacían perder la cabeza.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a tomar el té? — le pregunté divertido al ver que centraba toda su atención a lo que tenía entre manos.

—No—dijo de prisa, ambos nos reímos por lo rápido que había contestado, besé su risa y la abracé hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, saboreando su dulce aroma a lavanda.

Belle inclinó su cabeza y me susurró al odio —Ahora quiero otra cosa—.

Sus dedos empezaron a trabajar en el botón de mis pantalones…

—Gold ¡despierte Gold!

¡No! ¿Justo en este momento? ¿En serio?

No era Belle la que decía eso y no era ella quien me tomaba del hombro. La oscuridad se apoderó de mi vista y mi amor verdadero se escapó entre mis dedos.

¿Es que hasta en los sueños alguien nos interrumpía? ¡Maldición!

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la rubia cara de Emma Swan.

—Vamos aterrizar.

¿ Todavía no habíamos aterrizado? Le lancé una mirada con el odio que me provocaba ver su rostro y no seguir viendo el de Belle.

—¿Es que no puedo seguir durmiendo mientras este aparato aterriza? — dije entre dientes aguantando la ira y tratando de no hacer un espectáculo en esta lata de atún.

Ya iba a responderme cuando al capitán del avión se le dio por hablar —Estimados pasajeros estamos próximos a aterrizar, por favor les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad—.

Emma levantó una ceja en un gesto "te lo dije", me crucé de brazos y me gire a otro lado para no verle la cara de satisfacción, ella volvió a donde Henry. Terminé de tomar la botella de agua, el efecto del analgésico me había dejado una sed terrible.

Como lo había indicado el señor capitán abroché el cinturón, respiré profundamente y me dispuse a esperar lo que fuese a pasar.

—Va a dolerle un poquito cuando el avión aterrice— dijo mi pequeña acompañante mientras guardaba el libro y los demás objetos—, así que no se vaya asustar.

—¿Me va a doler? — pregunté extrañado. Eso no me lo habían dicho y mucho menos lo había leído en las instrucciones del avión.

—No, bueno es que cuando el avión toca el piso suena muy feo.

Bueno el sonido era algo pasable.

Por fin aterrizamos, la sensación de vacío al despegar había sido la misma al aterrizar, el choque de las llantas con el asfalto me sobresaltó pero agradecí en mi interior que ya estábamos en tierra firme.

Me levanté de la silla y me acomodé el traje, Annie me miraba expectante, no se levantó de su silla así que le pregunte si se iba a quedar ahí.

—No, es que tengo que esperar a la azafata.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperaba a que llegara la azafata o me iba y la dejaba ahí? Emma y Henry me llamaron y me hicieron señas de que debíamos irnos. El avión se iba quedando solo…

—La próxima vez que viaje no se va asustar.

Sonreí, una niña se había dado cuenta que un adulto sentía miedo al subir a un avión. Yo soy el que infunde el miedo en Storybrooke y en Fayriland, bueno aquí no me ha ido tan bien en ello. Aquí nadie me conocía y era algo mutuo.

La azafata llegó por la niña, menos mal, ya se estaba tardando. La pequeña se despidió de mí con un gesto al aire, le devolví el gesto y seguí el camino a la salida de este artefacto infernal.

Si en Maine el aeropuerto había estado abarrotado de gente, el aeropuerto en NY estaba el doble de abarrotado. Seguí a Emma y a Henry de cerca, no quería perderme entre este mar de gente. Cruzamos hacia la salida internacional y pude ver a la niña, a Annie corriendo a abrazar a su papá.

Sentí envidia al ver el encuentro, el hombre desbordaba felicidad y amor paternal. No tenía que envidiarlo, pronto yo también estaría en la misma situación que ellos.

Seguimos caminando, esto parecía una jungla de cemento, cando de repente escuchamos a una mujer gritar abrasadoramente, los tres buscamos donde estaba la mujer y no tardamos mucho en ello porque una mujer corría hacia donde estábamos para abrazar a un hombre, era de mediana edad y apenas vio a la mujer corriendo una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro.

Cuando ella lo alcanzó se lanzó a los brazos de él y empezaron a besarse. La gente pasaba sin que le importase lo que estaba sucediendo ¿es que esta gente era ciega? ¿Semejante muestra de amor era menos importante que cualquier otra cosa?

De ellos si sentía envidia, pero no podía consolarme diciendo que prontamente iba a estar en la misma situación que ellos, pero por lo menos podía recordarme que tenía la posibilidad de verla, así sea en un sueño.


End file.
